circo vongola
by regeryyentha
Summary: damas, niños y caballeros, tengan ustedes muy buenas tardes , sean bienvenidos al circo de la música, de la alegría, sean bienvenido ...al circo vongola


Sumary:

damas, niños y caballeros, tengan ustedes muy buenas tardes –después levanto su cara, mostrando su atractivo rostro y una sonrisa que provoco un grito por parte de las herbívoras – sean bienvenidos al circo de la música, de la alegría, sean bienvenido al circo Vongola…

parejas:

hibari x tsuna

giotto x alaude

y otras mas XD

Rege: esta sera el ultimo fic que publique a excepción de los regalos de nee-san .-. que les tenga preparados!

Denisse: no se preocupen ¬¬#, si se tarda en publicar lincheme a mi no me importa

Rege: mooo =3= terminare! Lo prometo C: , pero vine y no pude dejar de escribir C:!

Denisse: matenla ¬¬#

Rege: como TwT continuare los otros : P

Denisse: dejen que acabe y después matenla

Cris: rege-chan n.n que te parece n.n , si mejor dices las notas

Rege: oh si! C:

Notas :$$

-katekyou hitman reborn no me pertenece , si no .-. hibari fuera de tsuna y tsuna fuera de hibari .-.

-universo alterno

_-pensamientos claves o algo asi _

_- _-(-)- cambio de escenario

-contiene yaoi :P

- OOC contiene un poco de personajes originales , pero no saldrán hasta el próximo capitulo

¿Circo Vongola?

¡Debían estar bromeando!, en serio , que nombre mas estupido para un circo , se cruza de brazos mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

_Por eso odiaba los circos. _

Música, esa música estresaba, ¿trompetas? , eran demasiados ruidosas, animales, ¡wao que interesantes! , miraba con aburrimiento todo mientras se cruzaba los brazos y miraba a los herbívoros que lo habían traído.

Primero, miro al estupido primo rubio de nombre Alaude , si no fuera por que ese idiota había mencionado que iba a ir al circo…

Poso su visto en su primo pelinegro que tenia un trenza de nombre Fon , ese idiota omnívoro no había sonreído como niño embobado y lo habrían obligado a entrar a este estupido circo

_Estupidos parientes _

- par de primos herbívoros – se cruzo de brazos y llamo la atención de sus parientes que lo vieron con la ceja levantada – ¿es que acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

Alaude me miro y luego miro al frente, mientras se acomodaba cruzaba sus brazos y ponía una pierna encima de la otra

-la verdad mocoso – sus ojos me miraron fijamente , obviamente , no me intimide y le devolví la mirada – no me interesa eres un crió para mi y te traja solo por que el idiota este – miro fulminante a omnívoro que sonreía apenado - te invito , si fuera por mi te hubieras quedado en la casa como el antisocial que eres .

-te morderé hasta la muerte – estaba dispuesto a matar a mi primo idiota, cuando sentí que una mano con una fuerza impresionante, me volvió a sentar, mire, y era mi herbívoro primo Fon sonriendo tranquilamente

-no creo que lo mejor sea, que se peleen destruirían el circo – menciono calmado sin quitar esa estupida sonrisa de su rostro, me comenzaba a fastidiar – además de que… Kyoya-kun tienes 12 años, no se supone que para ti un circo debería ser divertido

-no – conteste frió y solo les saque un suspiro a mis 2 parientes

¡ Pero que yo no era de estarme divirtiendo como los herbívoros de mi edad!

-eres un mocoso todavía

-repítelo maldito viejo – quería que otra vez me lo dijera, ¡que se creía ese herbívoro! , bien tenia fuerza , pero nadie me insultaba

-repítelo mocoso –me mando una mirada igual, pero no me deje intimidar y solo se la devolví

-no somos tan viejos Kyoya-kun – decidió interrumpir el idiota de mi primo , antes de que destruyéramos el circo por completo y esos gastos se fueran a la familia, wao , así que si sabe de lo que somos capaces mi primo y yo – solo te ganamos por 4 años , Kyoya-kun

- para mi son viejos e inútiles – los miro fríamente a ambos – son un par de herbívoros –

-recuérdame por que no lo trajimos – resoplo de la mala manera Alaude y solo lo mire aburrido , como dije , me obligaron a venir , no fue por mi gusto

-¿Por qué no seria divertido pasar los 3 primos hibari un tiempo juntos? –pregunto tratando se sonar amable

-no – por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con mi primo Alaude

-herbívoro inútil – mencione

Y solo pude escuchar el resoplo de Fon , antes que la música empezara a sonar

-(-)-

Levante una ceja sorprendido, ese pelinegro de traje y sombrero, me daba unos instintos de supervivencia, tenia que pelear con el, me acomode un poco para observarlo mejor, como el carnívoro que era, sentí la mirada severa de mi primo Alaude y escuche la leve risa de mi primo Fon , observe como se acomodaba su sombrero y sus ojos se escondía debajo de este y comenzaba a hablar

- damas, niños y caballeros, tengan ustedes muy buenas tardes –después levanto su cara, mostrando su atractivo rostro y una sonrisa que provoco un grito por parte de las herbívoras – sean bienvenidos al circo de la música, de la alegría, sean bienvenido al circo Vongola…- desapareció entre las cortinas color rojo, provocando mi sed de pelea

-(-)-

Veía aburrido, mientras bostezaba que tenia de interesante esos dos herbívoros, es decir el podía superar eso un millón de veces y no por eso actuaba en un circo

Se encontraban muy entretenidos en los que hacían , jee, ojala las bombas que estaban aventando explotaran , eso seria muy interesante de ver , El herbívoro de cabello rojos , lanzaba las bombas mediante un especie de cañón adicionado a su brazo en forma de calavera , mientras que el otro herbívoro con la katana de cabello negro y sonrisa estupida , las cortaba antes de que explotara , lo único interesante de ese herbívoro de pelo negro es que a veces sus ojos…mostraban una sed de sangre, pero lo de cortar bombas , ¿que tenia eso de interesante …?

Escucha varios aplausos y mire a mis 2 parientes, perdedores , uno sonreía gustoso y el otro no decía nada pero aun así aplaudía , pose mi vista al frente para mirar como los 2 herbívoros se inclinaban hacia los aplausos y salían hacia la cortina , que aburrido …

Algo llamo mi atención, detrás de la cortina, estaban unos niños uno de pelo color gris y otro de color negro ¿Qué hacían hay?, me encogí de hombros

_Cosas de herbívoros _

Después seguía un herbívoro de cabello color negro que solo gritaba algo de extremo ,muy ruidoso , hice una mueca de que ese espectáculo no me gustaría y trataba domar animales eso en si, si , era interesante , ver como un inútil herbívoro trataba de dominar al carnívoro

Al termina la función, me cruzaba de brazos enojado

Me enojo saber que ese herbívoro si podía dominar al león, eso no me gustaba, si se suponía que los herbívoros no podían con los carnívoros, ese león no merecía ser llamado carnívoro, si se dejaba dominar tan fácil por un inútil herbívoro…

¿Qué hacia ese herbívoro peliplatado atrás de la cortina?

-(-)-

-que aburrido – murmure y vi. como el herbívoro Alaude ¨me mataba¨ con la mirada , pero en si no me importaba , por que era la verdad , a quien le interesaba ver ¡¿Cómo rayos?. En un delgada cuerda una herbívora de pelo color rosa , caminaba con todo el equilibrio, que podía obtener ….bueno…. eso si era sorprendente

Termino su acto y los aplausos se escucharon, recargo mi cabeza en la mano, que se encontraba recargada, en el brazo de la silla….

¡¿Otra vez?¡ ¿mas herbívoros?

Pero estas tenían el pelo color castaño claro y la otra lo tenia mas oscuro

-(-)-

Bostezaba, si no fuera, por que mi primo herbívoro me tenia bien sujetado a la silla, hubiera mordido hasta la muerte a todos esos

¡¿Qué tenia de interesante que un maldito peliverde , mantuviera el equilibrado en una pelota ?

Seria interesante de ver que se cayera y se le rompieran uno que otros huesos, eso si seria interesante

-(-)-

-voy a moderlos hasta la muerte por esto –podía jurar que la vena ahora estaba saltando de mi frente , pero es que…me encontraba como voluntario (obligado XD) a participar en un estupido acto de ilusiones , de un estupido ilusionista de quinta llamado Daemon o nose que…

Y sentía 2 miradas y no eran las de mis parientes estupidos , no…eran 2 miradas , una se sentía tímida , con miedo, como un herbívoro y la otra se sentía divertida como todo un carnívoro que se divierte jugando con su presa …eso si… ¡HIBARI KYOYA NO ERA PRESA DE NADIE! , mire para atrás y me encontré con la miradas de 2 chicos peliazules con cabeza de ¿piña?

Uno tenia los ojos de un color distinto cada uno y la otra solo te miraba tímidamente con un ojo color violeta, ¿Por qué tenia un parche? , eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, cuando sintieron que voltee se ocultaron detrás de la cortina

No puede evitar una sonrisa, así me gusta cobardes como los herbívoros

Regrese victoriosamente mi vista , al ilusionista de cuarta que se encontraba hablando al publico

-nufufu y ahora – se inclino un poco – mi ayudante Hibari-kun – me miro divertido y solo levante una ceja, movía un poco su bastón y apareció un globo en su mano izquierda

-aquí tienes niño –me ofreció el globo y solo levante la ceja sorprendido, a caso no sabia que yo era Hibari Kyoya , ¡HIBARI KYOYA!

-haz algo mas interesante – le rete con mis ojos, el solo los levanto un poco y divertidamente me dijo

-¿no te gusta mi magia?

-es patética – agarre el globo y lo deje volar para que desapareciera, sabia que era una maldita ilusión , este solo me miro divertido

-¿como que? - pregunto burlonamente

-tráeme a los dos herbívoros que me están mirando – le rete y puse mis ojos grises en los niños que otra vez se escondieron , bueno mejor dicho la niña , el otro solo me sonreía divertido de la situación

-no - me respondía simplemente - ¿Por qué lo haría?

-por que quiero esos herbívoros para… - fue interrumpido por la voz de ese viejo

-damas y caballeros eso es todo de mi parte – en sus ojos se veía la burla así mi, mientras yo lo miraba fulminante –mi querido ayudante Kyoya-kun , esta muy emocionada por el truco de magia que le hice –agito su mano y de hay salio una hermosa petunia , que sus pétalos brillaban hermosamente de un color rosa fuerte (fiucha :D) y sus tallo relucían en verde – ten –me ofreció

Lo primero que hice, fue agarrar la rosa y pisarla, ¡no soy ninguna mujer para esa clase de tratos! , después le proporcione un golpe en el estomago y satisfactoriamente, mire como se retorcía de dolor ante mi

-maldito mocoso – escuche a oír, mientras yo subía tranquilamente las escaleras y me sentaba en mi lugar junto a mis primos

-Kyoya-kun – la mirada que me proporcionaba Fon era de reproche, pero no me importaba - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-hm –me crucé de brazos y sonriendo cínicamente – se lo merecía

Fon suspiro y mire a Alaude para que me dijera algo , pero se encontraba mirando seriamente para el frente

_¿Por qué?_

-(-)-

La música algo divertida y gracioso empezaba a sonar, para que de pronto por un micrófono o nose…se oyera.

-damas y caballeros nuestro ultimo espectáculo de la noche – suspire al fin podría irme de este odioso lugar – la persona divertida

_Si claro_

-la mas chistosa

_Miren como rio _

-el payaso Giotto Vongola – eso llamo mi atención , si no mal recuerdo, sonreí así Alaude que se encontraba mirando fijamente al payaso rubio de 16 años , así que ese era el novio de Alaude …

Lo mire fijamente

Ahora ya entendía por que tanta insistencia en venir en este estupido circo.

-bien chicos – se oyó su voz alegre, vestía un traje, que relucía en todos los colores, pero lo que mas se notaban eran el rojo y naranja , en medio de este se encontraban unas bolitas de algodón color amarilla y tenia unos holanes en las mangas y tenia unos zapatos color rojos , su cara se encontraba pintada de blanco , mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa dibujaba , color rojo y negro , y para finalizar en la punta de su nariz se encontraba una linda bolita roja

-necesito alguien del publico, ¿quien viene? – los ruidosos gritos de yo, yo, yo, inundaron el intento de circo, mientras que el payaso veía a quien escoger , su vista se poso a lado de mi primo , pero conociéndolo seguramente le mando una mirada de ¨ni en tu sueños¨ entonces se poso sobre mi y sonrió

_Kamikoros _

Fue lo primero que pensé, cuando se dirigía a mi , sabia que los herbívoros eran estupidos pero no para llegar a esos extremos , si creía que iba a volver a ese estupido lugar .

Pero cuando Fon me agarro de la mano, supe que iba a ir si o si, odiaba que ese omnívoro tuviera mas fuerzas que yo.

Una vez frente a todo el herbívoro público , pude mirar al dichoso novio de mi primo.

Mirando bien al payasito ese , era atractivo , tenia una cabellera rubia que brillaba en un tono amarillo casi parecido al sol , era imposible no fijarse con semejante tono de cabello , su piel era blanca como la mía , pero no tan pálida y se podría decir que estaba mas bronceada y bueno tenia unos ojos naranjas , que mostraban seguridad , me gustaba, seguridad que se mostraba en los carnívoros , pero también mostraban amabilidad como los herbívoros…era ¿omnívoro?

-bien quieren un chiste – pregunto divertido y yo solo rodee los ojos , sentí una mirada de miedo hacia mi

¡¿Otra vez esos niños? , iban a aprender quien es Hibari Kyoya , voltee con mis miradas mas letales cuando

Vi unos lindos ojos avellana, me gustaban, mostraban ternura , una debilidad que no me gusta admitir , sentí una mano en mi hombro y levante mi vista para encontrarme con la mirada naranja de omnívoro

-que quie… -fui cortado por su voz

-no te distraigas, te necesito

Después de chistes, malabarismos y actos un poco graciosos, actuaciones y todo, todos los herbívoros se encontraban muertos de la risa.

Solo rodee los ojos, no encontraba nada divertido en esto, observe que el payaso me miraban con reproches

- ¡oww! –Dijo con burla y eso me enojo – parece ser que tenemos un chico rudo, ¿Por qué no te ríes? Macho-man –menciono con una sonrisa

-por que eres aburrido –dije simplemente en seguida lo vi. Tirado en el suelo eso me saco una leve risa, pero no la vio.

-apuesto que te puedo hacer reír – se levantaba con un chichón en la cabeza y solo lo miraba aburrido

-veras que si

-no –le rete

-si –sonrió mientras se quitaba el chichón falso de la cabeza , sabia que era una estupida broma de mal gusto

-no

-si

-no

-si

Era una batalla de miradas, en donde yo no cedería, mi mirada fría contra la divertida de esta, y el maldito público reía divertida de la situación

_Voy a moderlos hasta la muerte a todos_

-vamos se que...- ahora fue mi turno de cortarlo

-no

-¡Onii-san puede hacerte reír! – esa voz… ¿era una niña? , vi. como en los ojos del omnívoro, se abrían en forma de sorpresa , voltee levemente mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver

No era una niña… era un herbívoro que seguramente no pasaba de los diez años , con sus cabellos peinados en desordenadas puntas y en un tono divertido casi parecido al chocolate , piel ligeramente bronceada , pero blanca , como la del payaso aburrido y un cuerpo frágil , que se rompería fácilmente , ¡¿Por qué pensaba eso de un herbívoro? Y tenia unos lindos ojos caramelo ….eran esos ojos que me habían gustado al principio.

-maldición Tsuna… - ¿Tsuna? ¿27? , que nombre tan raro para un herbívoro

Miraba como venia corriendo y se ponía tímidamente una nariz color rojo, pero tropezó y el rubio solo se golpeo ligeramente la cara y yo levantaba la ceja sorprendido

-HIIIII – se levanto de repente y se agarro a llorar, mientras se tocaba su parte lastimada

Que intento de herbívoro que quería parecer carnívoro

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una carcajada leve , pero lo suficiente fuerte para que ese inútil payaso la escuchara . Pues me sonrió victoriosamente , mientras cargaba al intento de carnívoro en sus brazos

-ves como te hicimos reír, ¿verdad tsuna? – le menciono y el herbívoro solo se limpio las lagrimas y asentía tímidamente, me crucé de brazos

-¿que quieres? – era mas afirmativa que pregunta, no me gustaba perder , pero ahora necesitaba pagar mi apuesta

-bien –bajo al castaño – aceptaras el regalo que te voy a dar y lo cuidaras – me menciono con una sonrisa, yo solo mira para otro lado

-¿harás el truco Onii-san? –pregunto el castaño escondido tímidamente entre las piernas de el , pues según veo me tenia miedo

-hai , pero tu se lo entregaras

-h-ha-hai

Encerró sus manos en un puño y después se la paso al herbívoro castaño, este a paso lento se acercaba a mi , encerrando sus manos lo mas que podía y poniéndolas en su pecho

Una vez que estuvimos frete a frete, mis ojos plateados se toparon con los caramelos, abrió su mano y de hay salio una tímida ave que revolataba feliz

-tsu , tsu – decía feliz , ¿tsu , tsu? ¡¿Que diablos era eso? – ella es Hibird – su voz de oía de niña – cuídala bien ¿si?

-es una ilusión –conteste simple, pero el intento de payaso se acerco sonriendo

-no son las ilusiones de Daemon – lo mire fulminantemente pero aun así seguía sonriendo – si quieres…tócalo

Levante mi mano y me sorprendí con la suave textura del ave , mientras esta volaba y se posaba en mi hombro

-tsu, tsu –el herbívoro de pelo castaño, sonrió.

-cuídala bien - no hice caso al comentario

En esos los aplausos se oyeron

_¿se había acabado?_

Mire como el herbívoro castaño y el aburrido payaso se inclinaban, y se metían para la cortina

_Esto no se queda así_

Fueron mis pensamientos, mientras a paso rápido, seguido de la ave me adentraba a la cortina

-(-)-

-¿Qué diablos? –menciono Alaude al mirar que su primo se adentraba a la cortina roja – ¡mocoso! – Fon sonrió divertidamente

-creo que a Kyoya-kun le termino gustando el circo después de todo

Continuara

_Notas finales_ :

Rege: bien :) rege-chan quiere opinar que tal owo

Denisse: 2 – 3

Rege: D: en serio!

Denisse: te falta los errores ortograficos!

Rege: pero es que no soy buena D:!

Rege: asi que la que me quiera ayudar –w- agregarme en face vale :D!

_Face : casiiee scheeiiddll_

Y me dicen si me quieren ayudar! Sii C:!

Denisse: en fin ignorando a la loca esta ¬¬ dejen sus comentarios C:! de lo que opinan

rege: rege-chan opina que son muy importantes!

Cris , denisse y rege: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


End file.
